The Tip of the Iceberg
by Envyyyy
Summary: Takao didn't realize how big the problem was at first , but soon he realized how bad it had gotten. MidoTaka and some side pairings , Mutli-chaptered. may contain violence or bad language. May be rewritten in future.


**The Tip of the Iceberg**

**Pairings : Midotaka , side pairings to be decided**

**Warnings: Language use / Violence/ Suggestive themes**

* * *

_**Tip of the iceberg** - it's to refer to a situation in which you or someone else is seeing only a small part of what is really a bigger problem. So, the iceberg is used to refer to the fact that there is a very big problem, and the "tip" is a small part of that iceberg, or a small part of the bigger problem._

_It was all normal at first or at least I thought, but now I see that everything was wrong from the start._

_From that very day I met him._

* * *

It was my first day of high school, and the entrance of the school was filled with different clubs attempting to recruit new members into their club for different reasons.

I couldn't care less about the clubs, but what scared me was my class.

As I sat down in class, like all normal schools, I was required to do a self-introduction to everybody. That scared me, I wasn't good with Introductions. If I messed it up would I be made fun of ? Would they bully me ? Or would they love me? Find me funny ? This uncertainty was the root of my problems , and before I knew it , it was already my turn to say my name.

" Oh , uh.. Hello there, My name is Takao Kazunari . Just call me Takao. I .. used to like basketball I guess? " My hand had one way or the other already found it's way to the back of my head, and I quickly swept my eyes across the classroom to gauge how my classmates react.

It was only then that I saw a head of forest green hair sitting behind me, with deep green eyes and black glasses. Not to mention the fact that it was extremely tall.

Midorima Shintarou .

I didn't think that he would come to this school. Or at least I hoped that he wouldn't. I had met Midorima during my middle school years, back when I loved basketball immensely and couldn't go a day without it. He and his _Generation of Miracles teammates _didn't give him a single chance to pass or to score. It was the first time I had ever felt so humiliated.

Somehow fate wanted me to meet him, cause I was bound to talk to him at least once if we were in the same class. Especially since he sat behind me . Speaking of which, he is currently staring at me calculatingly. It kind of scares me .

Faltering in organizing my face into a smile for a moment , I quickly let out a nervous chuckle while sitting back down into my seat. I then instantly slouched and laid my head on the table. I wonder if he remembered me . Probably not .

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch , the time I had dreaded the most. Either I had to find a secluded location, or I would be flooded with upperclassmen trying to catch me for a club . Without much thought, I headed towards the roof of the building. I went there instinctively as in my previous school, it was the quietest place around and I love it so much.

What I did not expect was a certain person sitting there.

As I reached towards the door and turned it, the door let out an ear-cringing high squeak which caught the attention of well, the company that I seemed to have found. That is of course, the one and only, Midorima Shintarou.

I would have been belated, if not for the fact that his face held a scowl and in his hands a small bento and that I had been straight out humiliated and left in despair by his flawless three pointers.

Finding the silence really awkward, I quickly shoved my hands into my pockets and looked down onto the ground to attempt to ignore his eyes which seemed to pierce straight into my soul.

" Yeah.. You're Midorima-san right ? Hope you don't mind some company up here. The upperclassmen are kind of too noisy down there. "

".. Do what you please. "

Hearing his response, a scowl slowly edged it's way onto my face. At the very least, he could attempt to start a conversation. As the only spot sheltered from the burning sun was the two benches right beside the door, I had no choice but to give in to Fate's requests and to sit on the bench near Midorima.

Feeling unbearable awkward, I couldn't help but give a sidewards glance towards Midorima. And before I knew what had happened, the words had already left my lips.

" Hey. Are you going to join the basketball club? "

" Of course. "

" ... "

" Are you not going to? You seemed to have fine reflexes suited for basketball. "

I then flinched, I didn't expect a question about basketball that fast. Not knowing how to reply, I quickly closed my bento as I already had finished eating it and quickly left without another word. There was no point in me actually trying to talk to Midorima. I think .

* * *

**A/N: So .. usually my fanfics don't go so well and after a chapter or two I run out of motivation to continue them..**

**-What I'm saying is, don't expect chapters and chapters very soon, and it may discontinue -**

**I actually wrote this cause it was MidoTaka Day yesterday and wanted a oneshot but the oneshot vers was rushed. So..**

** Multi-chaptered fic, Here I come!**

**Takao's not going to be too happy-go-lucky here though. Tell me i****f I'm making them too OOC thanks uvu**

**Well ... review ? :,D**


End file.
